A new Kanay ?
by IloveanimeandPeddie17
Summary: Diego Rueda, believes he is the last Kanay, but what happens when a new boy arrives Iridium? Because it is looking for it? Will it be that Diego is the last Kanay?
1. Chapter 1

Gigi pv:

A new year has started and was excited to return to school, because finally would return to have notices for my blog

- Gigi - Said my brother from below, I rolled my eyes, he was excited to see Maddie. When I saw that has everything, grabbed my backpack and left my room to go to the Iridium with Diego. As I walked, I saw that my dear brother looked like a fool, So it feels when in love? o Only is Diego ?. I would love to meet someone who put me in the same state that he. When I arrived the Iridium, I could see that Maddie already was , it seems strange that come so early, but do not pay attention, then my phone rings.

Maddie pv:

- I do not understand why we are here, so early - Sophie said half asleep

- I told you, I want to make a joke to Gigi - explain them

- To? - asked Katie

- To that not return to mess with me - I was so angry all the embarrassing news of my, she public , it was time for revenge, thought do with magic, but Diego would know it was me and be. angry with me, so I decided to hire the best pranksters I know

- Everything is ready - said Tommy Miller

- But after we do not want problems with Diego - Robert said concerned

- I will not say anything, does not suit me - I told them and I hid, to expect that appears Gigi, when I saw Diego step out the door, I did a spell to ring the phone of Gigi, so you stand on the trap, Diego went to talk to your friends, away from his sister so I can not save her, I motioned to the terrible when already had several students and they activate the trap, immediately grab my the phone but something changed my plans

Matt pv:

At last I had found, after much searching, had been capable to find another Kanay, he which could be the one that taught me to control the elements. Just set foot in school, I felt a strange odor, immediately knew I had witches, in this school, I look around, then saw a very attractive girl, I thought to ask if he knew where was the direction, then I realized that something was going to fall on his head, I ran quickly to her and push. luckily arrived on time, because just when, the push, from where she stood, the bucket fell to the floor, full of rotten things ,

- Are you okay? - Asked when she saw that the push was hit against the wall

- Yes - said looking into my eyes with a smile that made me feel something weird in the stomach, we had to drive away when a group of boys approached us

- Are you okay? - Surely it was the boyfriend

- If Diego, he saved me - she smiled at me

- Thank you for saving my sister - said with a smile - Diego Rueda - he reached out and when you accept, I knew he was the Kanay I was looking for


	2. Chapter 2

The Characters of Every Witch Way are not mine

Matt pv:

- Matt Williamson - I told Diego, then a blonde girl appears and immediately knew it was the witch,

- Gigi , ¿ it's okay? - I knew something had to do with the bucket

- Yes, Maddie, she's fine - Diego kiss your cheek, it will be that Diego will not know that she is a witch, I decided not to pay attention and look at to Gigi

- Gigi - she looked at me - you know where this address, I have to speak to the manager -

- Yes - said with a smile, Gigi was going to say something, when one of the girls who was next to Maddie, spoke

- If you want I can accompany you ? -

- No need, Katie - Gigi said, - My first class is close to the address, I'll go with the - Katie frowned - Want to accompany you? -

- I love - I said and started walking towards the direction , when we were close, Gigi touched my arm

- Thanks for saving me, I not could time of thank - said Gigi

- It was my duty - I said with a smile - to save pretty girls - Said

- Hey, I'd like to interview you for my blog, when classes end, of course if you want? - Gigi was nervous, and that gave me tenderly

- Sure, I'll see when classes end - I said and enter the address

Gigi pv:

I was glad that Matt has accepted the interview for my blog, I looked like a sweet and interesting boy. When I went to my first class, I saw Maddie was angry for something, because was yelling at younger brothers of Daniel, obviously she stopped talking when he saw me, That seems suspect, would have to find out. When class ended, I went to get Matt to the interview, but surely acceptable for obligation

- Gigi - someone called me, I turned around and saw it was Matt - was looking -

- If you are willing, we do not want it to be an obligation for you - I said

- Not an obligation - He said. i samiled and went to the closet. Prepare everything and turned on the camera

- Hey guys of Iridium - started to say - we are here with Matt the new guy, for an interview. - Said - First question: Where are you from?

- I'm from Texas, just arrived a few days ago - Matt said

- With who came ? and What for? - Asked. I realized that question, uncomfortable put, to Matt, so turn off the camera - - You know, I think I better not do this interview, everyone already knows you're the new guy and not very important

- Sure ? - He asked

- Yes - I said - Thanks for understanding - we came out of the closet and went to find Diego, for my unlucky, he was gone

- What up? - I wonder Matt when he saw my face

- Diego went without me - I said

- If you want I'll walk your home? - I nodded my head and started walking. When we arrived Diego was with Maddie at the door

- Thanks for joining me - I said with a smile, and push Diego to enter my house

Diego pv:

I knew that Gigi was angry for not wait, but I wanted to spend time with Maddie, sideways I could see Matt, the new guy's had accompanied That annoyed me, because I'm very protective of her, but I'm glad that I did not come alone. I would talk with Gigi and to apologize to her, for then explain why not wait, but knew she was upset with that


	3. Chapter 3

The Characters of Every Witch Way are not mine

Gigi pv:

Yesterday when I came home, do not pay attention to diego, I was a little upset with him, but only slightly, because Matt walked me to my house and I think a very nice guy.

- You is mad at me? - my brother asked me , while we were heading to Iridium, decided not headed the word to Diego and follow walking to my locker

Diego pv:

He hated being fought with my sister, is a bit overwhelming, but it was something I did not like, would have wait that is calmed for to talk to her. Try several times to open my locker, but could not, so look both ways and freeze the lock, after that he broke, I did not like using my powers in school, but is quite useful, sideways I could see that Matt was looking at me, now would have to invent an excuse to not see me as a phenomenon, Matt, approached me as a smile

- We need to talk about what you just saw - I said

- Just for that, I want to talk to you - decided to go to an empty classroom to talk

- Listen Matt, what you just saw was - do not know what to say to explain

- I know, you're a Kanay - I look surprised

- Do not know what you're talking about - I said

- NO pretend with me - he said and of his hand start one dating a fireball

- You, also is a Kanay - I said - I thought it was the last

- I, too, thought it was the last, but then my grandfather told me he had found traces that there was another Kanay - Matt explained - I come to fetch you to help me

- for to you want my help ? - asked

- I need you to help me control my powers - he told me and I nodded my head

Matt pv:

It made me happy to know that Diego would help me control the elements

- After ending, classes, come with us to my house and help you control them -

- Gigi is a Kanay? - Decided to ask

- No - said Diego and that students started coming, I sat at the bottom of all, I did not like being around someone when I used my powers, because they always fit me very hot hands and could burn someone or something


	4. Chapter 4

The characters in Every Witch Way, are not mine. The only thing that belongs to me is Jack

Gigi pv:

When entering the classroom, I sat next to Jack. The teacher came up behind me and began to teach the class. At that time, in the classroom began to get very cold.

"I'll talk to the director," the professor said, as he left the classroom. I had to rub my arms to be if I could get warm, but to my bad luck does not work. of Side I could see that Jack takes off his jacket and put on my shoulders

Jack pv:

I feel so guilty because I saw to Gigi that rubbed his arms. Surely to keep your body heat, I did not want to burn it, with my power and instead almost froze, by my fault. I took off my jacket and put it in her arms. She looked surprised,

"Thanks," said with a smile

"You're welcome" I smiled back, in that moment enters the director, with the Professor

" Ago much cold " Said the director "I think it's best to cancel classes" Immediately all the students was smiling , I realized that Diego looked at me, that meant I knew it was my fault, the temperature change.

Diego pv:

Knew that the temperature change was by Jack. The good is, that had canceled classes, So, that could go home and help you control your powers. When we left the classroom, I approached Jack was in his locker

"I did not want to burn your sister, by that changed the temperature"

"Burn ?" I asked him, worried

"I always stays very warm hands when using fire and is likely to go have burn someone, if this near my "

"Okay," I said, "Now when Gigi, leave the classroom, come to my house , to teach you what I know of the elements "

"But if Gigi, sees me"

"I know my sister is going to go to his room and we were not going to pay attention "Jack nodded his head and in that moment, came Gigi, she gave the jacket to Jack. Why Gigi, had his jacket?. I decided not to pay attention to that and Us headed home


End file.
